Zachary (Video Game)
Zachary, also known as "Zach", is a original character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Michonne as one of the guards of Monroe and the boyfriend of Jonas. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about his life before or as the outbreak began except that he may have known Jonas before the apocalypse occurred. Post-Apocalypse Michonne Mini-Series "In Too Deep" Zachary is first encountered on The Mobjack alongside Randall. Back at Monroe, he is present when Randall locks up Samantha and Michonne in a room. Whilst Norma is interrogating Michonne and Greg, Randall begins to beat up Michonne, causing Zachary to rush upstairs and help Michonne back to her chair. He pleads with Randall to stop, staying the interrogation "isn't working", only for Randall to turn on Zachary. After Greg and Michonne go to Jonas's quarters, Randall begins to lay into Zachary, insulting his work ethics and attitude, and commands him to interrogate the captives. He reluctantly does so. Being watched by Randall, Zachary points the gun between the siblings and Michonne, nervously asking them questions. After being taunted and provoked by Randall some more, Zachary takes aim at Samantha, only for Greg to be shot. Randall is furious and takes Zachary out of the room. After Michonne and Samantha kill the zombified Greg, Zachary worriedly re-enters the room. Michonne immediately beats him down and his gun falls to the ground, where it is picked up by Samantha. Alternatively, Michonne does not lash out, allowing Zachary to draw his gun only for it to be snatched away by Sam. (Determinant) She aims it at him whilst he pleads his innocence. Michonne has the choice whether to wrestle the gun off of Samantha, sparing Zachary; or let her shoot him. If it's the latter case, she shoots him in the head, instantly killing him. "Give No Shelter" If Zachary was shot in the previous episode, he will be present at the beginning of this episode as a corpse. However, if Zachary was spared, he will thank Samantha for not killing him, and will promise to help them escape. As Jonas re-enters the room, the two will embrace. The two then leave with Michonne and Samantha. They will soon encounter a guard named Joe, and Jonas will help Zachary distract him so that Michonne can reunite with Pete. After this distraction, his fate is left unknown as he is not seen for the rest of the episode. "What We Deserve" If Zachary was not killed in episode 1, he will be present when Norma and the remaining Monroe colonists arrive at the Fairbanks' house. In turn, Jonas will not feel the need to shoot Berto in retribution for the death of his boyfriend; instead, an enraged Gabby will end Berto's life due to her frustration surrounding the efforts Monroe has gone to in order to retrieve Randall. Zachary can be heard reacting after Gabby is shot by Pete in turn, calling out for her along with Jonas. After both groups fail to use pacifism to negotiate the exchange of group members, Zachary can be seen attempting to enter the gates along with the rest of the colonists as walkers approach and crowd them in. Once the gate has been broken down, he can be observed defending both the house and the colony from the walkers that have entered through the breach. After Michonne is attacked by Norma and her head is shoved into the collection of water in the ground, Zachary comes to Michonne's defense, hitting Norma across the back with a large branch, pleading for her to stop attacking Michonne. Norma responds by turning around and shooting him in the head with the handgun that Michonne had previously dropped on the ground when attacked, killing him. Death (In Too Deep) Killed By *Samantha Fairbanks *Michonne (Caused) *Randall (Indirectly Caused) After the interrogation with Norma and Randall, Randall gives his gun to Zachary to make Greg, Samantha, and Michonne talk, since he wasn't getting any answers. Randall forced him to do something about the situation, and this led Zachary to aim at Samantha. Greg then moves in front of her, and is shot and killed by Zachary. Randall leaves with him, and when he comes back he sees Greg's corpse. He gets nervous and tries to explain to Samantha that it was an accident and that he didn't meant to shoot him, and Samantha gets his gun and asks Michonne if she is with her. If Michonne accepts, Samantha will kill him in revenge. Death (What We Deserve) Killed By *Norma *Himself (Caused, Sacrifice) If Zachary is spared in In Too Deep, he will appear with Norma's group when they arrive to the Fairbanks Residence. During the gunfight, he attacks Norma in an attempt to save Michonne, but is immediately shot in the head by her after doing so. His death is shortly avenged by Michonne. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Zachary has killed: *Greg Fairbanks (Alive, Accidental) *Possibly numerous unnamed people (Indirectly Caused) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Jonas Jonas is Zachary's boyfriend. When Zachary returns to Monroe, Jonas is happy that he returns safely. Jonas is very deeply saddened if Zachary is killed, and will kill Berto as a form of revenge (Determinant). If Zachary was saved by Michonne, he will embrace Jonas and the two will assist Michonne, Pete, and Samantha in escaping the community if they ask. Jonas can be heard calling out his name in the background after Norma shoots him, clearly in shock and despair at having witnessed his death. Randall Randall harasses Zachary for his sexuality and for not doing anything beneficial in Monroe. Zachary doesn't like the way Randall treats Michonne, Samantha, and Greg. If he is spared, Zachary admits that he should've killed Randall instead of Greg. Samantha Samantha loathes Zachary for accidentally murdering Greg. If Michonne saved Zachary, he helps them escape from Monroe, and after seeing him embrace Jonas, Samantha will feel horrible and will thank Michonne for stopping her murder attempt. If Zachary was killed, she will feel regret shooting Zachary when watching Jonas cry over his death. Michonne Zachary is seen tying up and holding Michonne at gun point, but he is upset by this. Zachary will defend her from Randall (determinant) if he hurts her. After killing Greg, he will beg for his life and Michonne can choose to help him. If she does so, he will help her and Samantha escape Monroe. Later, when Norma arrives at the house, he will defend her from Gabby as well as save her life from Norma. This, however, results in him dying. Michonne is upset and angry at Norma for killing him. Norma Zachary seem to trust Norma more than Randall. Norma agrees with Zachary when Randall starts taking thing too far. Zachary seems to follow Norma's orders, even if he disagrees with her, potentially out of fear. Zachary will tell Michonne that he wants out of Monroe too, implying his dislike for her and her brother. Norma does not seem to care about Zachary, however. This is seen if Zachary was killed in In Too Deep, where she will disagree with Jonas wanting revenge. If Zachary is alive, he will save Michonne from Norma, resulting in her killing him. Gabby Zachary and Gabby are seen with Randall when they find Samantha and the others, showing they must trust each other somewhat. Zachary tries to defend Michonne from her, and also tells her to let Siddiq go free, to Gabby's frustration. Zachary tries to get Gabby to calm down before she kills Berto, and is upset and angered when she is killed. Greg Fairbanks Zachary tries to defend Greg from Randall's abuse, only to get yelled at by Randall. Zachary is shocked when he kills Greg by mistake, and wishing he killed Randall instead. Samantha will try to kill him as he begs for his life, and Michonne has the choice to stop Samantha or let her kill him. If Zachary is spared, he will try to make up for it by helping them escape. Appearances Michonne Mini-Series *"In Too Deep" *"Give No Shelter" (Alive or Corpse, Determinant) *"What We Deserve" (Determinant) Trivia *Zachary and Jonas are the second homosexual couple in the game, the first being Walter and Matthew. *Zachary is missing two fingers on his right hand.[1] *Zachary is the only character who dies in different episodes but in the same way, killed by a shot to the forehead. Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Deceased Category:Monroe Category:Amputated Victims